Gutsu Gutsu no Mi
| type = Paramecia | previous = Lambor Bukini (Premier Show); Bill (anime) }} The Gutsu Gutsu no Mi is a non-canon Paramecia-type Devil Fruit that allows the user to turn their body into a blast furnace and melt metals inside it, making them a . The fruit was eaten by two different characters under different media: the first was in the One Piece Premier Show 2013 by Lambor Bukini, and it was reused in the Silver Mine Arc, where it was eaten by Bill. With Bill's death the fruit has returned into circulation. Etymology * is a Japanese onomatopoeia for something simmering or boiling gently. *In the FUNimation Entertainment subs, it is called the Smelt-Smelt Fruit. Strengths and Weaknesses The main strength of this fruit is the ability to become a human-blast furnace, able to consume ore, melting said ore down in their bodies, and then solidify the molten ore in the user's body and shape it into anything the user desires, including metal weapons, which he can pull out from his abdomen. The user can even launch the ore in its molten state to attack others. They can encase people in solid silver by pouring the molten ore on them; the user will also become encased in silver if covered in ore, but they will still have freedom of movement. They are also granted immunity from being burned by the molten ore, initially hot metal it is formed into, and most forms of heat including fires. The more ore the user consumes, the larger and more powerful they become, as Bartolomeo pointed out that the resultant effect appears similar to Logia. It seems that the user requires a supply of ore inside them in order to be able to form weapons, forcing them to constantly consume ore in order to produce weapons. The weapons created from the fruit will also quickly become molten again when it is destroyed. Also, overeating ore would cause the user to exude a tremendous amount of heat, capable of melting everything around inadvertently, which, if left unchecked, can potentially sink an entire island. Other than that, the user is also affected by the standard Devil Fruit weaknesses. Usage By eating ore, Bill can send it into a blast furnace inside his body, which will make his body glow orange and exude steam. He brings out the ore to use for whatever fits the situation, such as weapons for when he is attacking. He also sometimes attacks with molten ore. Additionally, he uses his fruit to also increase the military strength of his entire crew, giving all of them weapons, ranging from blades to functioning firearms. Being situated in the Silver Mine, Bill has a huge supply of ore to feed his furnace. However, while Bill can create weapons even in the midst of battle, he shows no proficiency in using them. In more desperate situations, he ate a large quantity of ore, increasing his bulk and muscle mass leading to the creation/projection of torrential molten ore streams, capable of melting an entire island. As a last resort, Bill has also been shown to coat his entire body into layers of silver armor. While in this form, he can attack by forming a sphere made of molten ore. Trivia *The basis of his power has many similarities to Enel's Gloam Paddling, as both use heat to melt metals freely into new shapes. *This is the third filler Devil Fruit that grants the user control over heat coming from their body. *Many of his abilities mimic Gild Tesoro's Goru Goru no Mi ability: **Coating his opponent in metal to make them living statues; **Turning into a giant metal man. **Ability to coat oneself in a metal armor, in order to enhance defense and offense. **Able to make weapons and armor for allies to use. *Incidentally, many of these abilities are also things that Galdino can use with his Doru Doru no Mi ability, but with wax instead of metal. *This power is also similar to the Ami Ami no Mi and the Baku Baku no Mi as both also requires the consumption of inedible things to fully use their capabilities, although this one only works with metallic ores. *Judging from the way the fruit works, Bill is actually way hotter than the average blast furnace as it takes six to eight hours to even melt common metals down. However, Bill does so in seconds. It can be easily assumed that he burns well over ten times hotter than the average blast furnace (which ranges from 900C to 1300C) in order to melt ore the way he does. This doesn't even count the amount of heat he exudes when consumes more ore which further increases to the heat he can push out. References Site Navigation ca:Gutsu Gutsu no Mi ru:Гуцу Гуцу но Ми pl:Roz-Roztopieniowoc Category:Non-Canon Paramecia